Blót
Blót is a character in Etrian Odyssey Nexus who shows up as soon as the player reaches the Isle of Cascades. Story Blót first introduces himself to the player as another adventurer seeking the lost treasures of Lemuria, and from time to time the player encounters him as he offers helpful advice and even provides the Sea Bead to help progress in the Undersea Grotto. His presence is often heralded by the sound of bells, and oddly enough, after each encounter with him, Persephone takes ill, forcing Muller to run things in her stead. After the player reaches the Sandy Barrens, they find that Blót has kidnapped Persephone and taken control of her mind, with his Hexer techniques. He uses the same techniques to control the beasts of the labyrinth, slowing the player's progress as he moves to awaken Jormungandr with Persephone's abilities. At the depths of the Northern Shrine, the player finally confronts him. He explains that his experiences and observations have led him to conclude that humanity will only bring ruin upon each other in times of peace, and band together in times of strife. Acting in what he believes is in humanity's best interest, Blót strives to use Jormungandr to plunge the world into one of conflict, to bring about true peace without any concern for the lives at stake.. After his defeat, Blót still commands Persephone to unleash Jormungandr. Every ally the player has met thus far gathers to call out to Persephone to break his spell of control. Persephone breaks out of it, but it is too late, as rumbling signifies Jormungandr's awakening. In the midst of the confusion, another Blót appears, this one clad in Hexer gear. They explain that they are twins, and the Hexer Blót had taken a sample of Persephone's blood to unleash the seal over Jormungandr. Satisfied in their plans' completion, the twins leave to see Jormungandr's awakening for themselves, only to be slain by it. In the depths of the Abyssal Shrine, the Hero Blót is found alive but wounded, having survived the attack from Jormungandr. He simply wanted to help his brother fulfill his wish, and laments on their thwarted plans and his failure to even die with his brother. The Yggdrasil Girl chimes in, stating that Jormungandr isn't dead and is merely dormant. Intrigued at this development, Hero Blót ventures deeper into the labyrinth, and Enrica separates from the party to keep an eye on him. Strategy Despite his Hexer proficiency, Blót's skills correspond to that of the Hero. Though fought alone, several of his skills will generate afterimages, which will repeat his previous action. With greater space to work with, Blót can have up to four afterimages harassing the party. Unlike the player's controllable Heroes, Blót will not generate afterimages if his attacks missed or his legs are bound. The afterimages will also never dissipate and must be defeated or disabled, or else the party will be taking more damage than they can handle. Phase 1 (100-80% HP) Blót's initial attack pattern is as follows: #Wide Bravery #Ominous Wave #Wide Bravery #Clear Mind EX #Guard Rush EX #Return to step 1 If on the 4th turn he has no binds, ailments, or debuffs, he will skip using Clear Mind EX and just Guard Rush immediately. Guard Rush EX is his strongest move and will hit much harder if it intercepted attacks, so have the whole party Defend or use non-damaging buffs and debuffs to reduce the damage done by it. Phase 2 (80-55% HP) #Wide Bravery/Normal attack #Ominous Wave/Wide Bravery #Frigid Slash EX #Clear Mind EX #Guard Rush EX #Return to step 1 Frigid Slash EX may bind the arms and legs of its targets and utterly shut down your physical frontliners, so prepare several bind-healing methods or forms of prevention. Phase 3 (55-30% HP) #Act Breaker/Wide Bravery #Ominous Wave #Frigid Slash EX/Wide Bravery #Clear Mind EX #Guard Rush EX #Return to step 1 Act Breaker is a very fast skill that may stun the target. An unlucky stun may disrupt your party's momentum, and it can get worse if that skill also generates an afterimage in the process. Phase 4 (<30% HP) This phase is signaled by him triggering his Shadow Burst Force Boost at the end of the turn, provided he's not panicked or asleep. His afterimage generation increases, allowing him to generate up to two at a time. Now, he uses two rounds of random attacks before using Miracle Edge EX on the third turn. Unlike the player's own Force Breaks, he can use it indefinitely, and it won't terminate his Force Boost. This is the time to burst down Blót, as Shadow Burst will lead him to generate more afterimages per attack and quickly overwhelm the party. Note that he no longer heals himself with Clear Mind EX in this phase, so landing an arm or leg bind here will make it a lot easier to handle. Due to how Blót heals himself with Clear Mind EX ever so often on top of already having resistance to debilitating ailments, it will be tempting to focus less on ailment disabling and instead go for straight-up damage and buffs. If your team, however, can consistently outdamage Clear Mind EX, then there is no harm in letting him heal every once in a while. If you must try and disable him, leg binds and blind are your best bet, as they will prevent him from generating more afterimages and let you focus on him more. Area attacks are also important as they check his afterimages as he makes them. Skills *'Afterimage' (uses legs): May cause his attacks to generate afterimages that repeat the attack that made them. *'Wide Bravery' (uses arms): Melee cut attack to one target. Hits the whole party if it strikes when the target has yet to act. *'Ominous Wave' (uses head): Decreases the entire party's attack, may blind. *'Clear Mind EX' (uses none): Heals 1750 HP and cures all binds, ailments, and debuffs on him. *'Guard Rush EX' (uses arms): Slow melee bash attack to entire party. Decreases damage dealt to him until execution, and strengthens for each attack guarded. *'Frigid Slash EX' (uses arms): Melee cut/ice attack with splash effect. May bind arms and legs. *'Act Breaker' (uses arms): Fast melee cut attack to one target. May stun. *'Shadow Burst' (uses none): Activated at end of turn when his HP is 30% or lower. Increases afterimage generation rate. *'Miracle Edge EX' (uses arms): Cut attack to the entire party. Used only while Shadow Burst is active. Does not create afterimages. Drops Blót will always drop the Hero's Cloth on defeat. This is used to make the Dusk Muffler (26 DEF, 26 MDF, All stats +2). Only one of this can be made per playthrough. Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses